


An Intangible Empire

by Triskal



Category: Knight & Rogue - Hilari Bell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fisk is a grumpy mcgrump pants, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskal/pseuds/Triskal
Summary: Modern AU:  In which Michael brings home a surprise for Fisk, or, these nerds need to adopt lots of children in every universe so Fisk's just gonna have to deal with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled across this little fellow tonight and was so surprised to discover that I had actually finished one of my K&R fics that I figured heck, why not post it?

“You stole a child.”

Fisk’s voice was deathly calm as his eyes narrowed to survey the scrap of a boy half-hiding behind the door. Michael knew that look. It was Fisk’s patented ‘the only reason I am not murdering you right now is because I would be the cop’s number one suspect and I’m just not in the mood to bury all the evidence today’ look. Michael hated that look.

True recognized the look too, and went from investigating the not-exactly-stolen-boy’s shoe to leaping up on Fisk, his tail thumping out a steady rhythm of happiness. Fisk almost lost his balance for True was big, his puppy frame slowly growing into his long legs and whipcord muscles. The sight did not impress their guest, a boy with a too long red hair that almost covered his missing eye. He glared back, pushing past True & Fisk so he could stride across the threshold of the tiny studio apartment. “Screw you,” he said, spitting onto the bubbling and cracked linoleum. 

Fisk didn’t so much as blink. “Charming,” he replied dryly, pushing True off before turning his sharp gaze back to Michael. Michael winced. 

“Fisk this is Timasus.” Michael interrupted, hastily shaking the icy rain out of his wool coat and stepping inside. He briefly contemplated keeping the front door open and ready in case he needed a quick retreat. Then, remembering that their neighbor was a mean drunk with more than one unregistered semi-automatic, Michael changed his mind and closed the door and padlocked it for good measure.

“I bumped into him while collecting signatures. He hasn’t eaten in a while and with the cold front that starting to blow in… I thought he could use a good meal and a chance to warm up. And-”

Michael tripped over the rug in the entry way as Fisk grabbed his arm, steadying Michael as he drug him into the bathroom. Fisk left the door ajar – muffling the conversation but ensuring he could keep an eye on Timasus and make sure he didn’t steal anything. Fisk’s suspicious nature hadn’t faded through the years.

“What a dump,” Timasus declared just a little too loudly, picking at the duct tape holding their couch together. True danced around the kid, rasping out his happiness. When Timasus did not immediately pick up True’s stuffed porcupine to play, the dog gave up and started running circles around the cramped room. He nearly made it two laps before slipping and sliding head first into a wall. 

Fisk crossed his arms and waited for Michael to pay attention to him. Fisk was the more practical between the two of them, and his pragmatism helped ground Michael. It had saved Michael’s skin before, but at some point the caution began to look a lot more like paranoia.”He’s an orphan. ” Michael started, knowing he needed to start with the weaker arguments first.

“No.”

“I can’t get details, but I suspect he ran away from that awful group home off of 8th Street. You can’t hardly blame him for running away from that place.”

“No.”

“He probably hasn’t eaten in days."

"Not our problem."

"He tried to pick my pocket,” Michael pleaded, trying to appeal to Fisk’s sentimental side. Michael really should have remembered that Fisk did not actually posses a sentimental side. 

“You aren’t keeping him,” Fisk replied. If anything, that one made him look even more cross. 

Sighing, Michael said, “Look, I tried calling CPS, but they’re closed for the holiday. All I want to do is give him a meal and let him sleep on the couch. We can contact the authorities in the morning.”

“That’s the exact same thing you told me when you brought that thing home,” Fisk retorted, nodding in the direction of True. 

Timasus had worked up the nerve to poke at the glossy fur between True’s shoulders. It may as well have been a massage, the way True sacked out blissfully into the touch. Michael grinned. “See? True trusts him.”

“Trouble also trusted the guy wearing the ski mask carrying a chef knife.”

“That was one time!” And really, True was just a puppy when it happened. Had he tried anything, the poor dog could have been seriously injured or worse. “I promise that I will take Timasus in tomorrow. I know you think I’m an idiot, but I realize that we are hardly in a position to take on a child. Honestly. And,” Michael lowered his voice to a whisper against Fisk’s ear. “I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow.”

Fisk turned to face the wall, pulling at his hair in frustration. Michael saw that for the sign of success that it was, and dared to stick his head out the door and wink at Timasus while Fisk’s back was turned. Fisk tried to hide it, but he was every bit as soft and kind-hearted as he accused Michael of being. Even if Michael had to coax it out of him from time to time… or every time.

“That isn’t going to work on me,” Fisk grumbled.

“Of course not,” Michael responded, completely serious. He waited. Three, two…

“You’re cooking.” Fisk turned around, reluctant acceptance mixing with the frustration that lingered in his eyes. “And I’m not doing the dishes either.”

And that was how Michael and Fisk unofficially adopted their first child.

Michael managed to wait another six months before children 2 through 6 arrived. By then the family of misfits had relocated to an abandoned candle factory. Fisk refused to have any sex with Michael until they found a way to give the children a home with separate rooms and doors that locked.

And if there was something a bit madcap about the life and family he had found, well, Fisk was always there to remind Michael that he'd always been a lunatic.


End file.
